El Diario de Laney (Parte 5)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: La pijamada terminò, pero ¿Què secreto descubrirà Corey?


**Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 5)**

Son las 8:00am... El sol de la mañana propagaba en el dormitorio de Laney. Laney se despierta y bosteza, ella ve a Corey, quien seguía durmiendo en el colchón de aire junto a su cama. Ella se pone en el suelo junto a Corey y suavemente lo sacude:

-Despierta, Core.

Corey abre los ojos lentamente, él ve la sonrisa de Laney, cálida y ojos seductores, gracias a la luz del sol

-Buenos días, ángel hermoso. -dice Corey al abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de volver a tu casa? - Laney se ruboriza y se ríe.

-Me gustaría desayunar ... hot cakes. - dice Corey.

-Bueno, soy excelente haciendo hot cakes, estaré en la cocina. Alístate pronto. -Laney felízmente se encoge de hombros.

-Está bien, Lanes, dame cinco minutos. -él responde.

Corey cierra los ojos y pone su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Laney se levanta y sonríe a Corey, entonces ella sale de la habitación y se va a la derecha en la cocina.

-Oh Corey, estoy segura de que estarás dormido hasta que haya terminado con los hot cakes. Voy a agregar un poco de tocino, claro. - se dice para sí misma.

Toma los ingredientes rápidamente, y comienza a cocinar. 20 minutos más tarde, Corey se levanta del colchón, gime y sus ojos están casi cerrados:

-Bueno, tengo que estar listo, como dijo Laney. Vamos a ver qué ropa puedo usar. Esto va a ser diferente a todos los días. -Corey dice aún con sueño.

Camina lentamente hacia el armario, y abre la puerta, los ojos de Corey se abren más:

-Mi armario parece más grande de lo normal, Oh, esto no es mi armario, este es el de Laney. -él se sorprende más.

Él está en estado de shock, pero se calma cuando comienza a examinar el armario de Laney, Corey mira la fila de blusas de rayas con cuello en V, la segunda hilera que está a un lado de las blusas, están los pantalones rojos.

-Wow, ella tiene una gran cantidad de la misma ropa.

El mira hacia abajo para ver la variedad de zapatos. Ve que un par de botas negras tiene un cierto libro entre ellos. Curioso de lo que era, Corey lentamente lo recoge, y resulta ser el diario de Laney. El corazón de Corey late un poco más rápido al sostener su diario:

-Es de color rosa como el de Trina, y no tiene una cerradura.

Corey vuelve a voltear hacia el armario, y pone una expresión de sorpresa al ver un cartel de sí mismo en el lado derecho del armario de Laney.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a tener un cartel de mí en el armario?

Junto al cartel, ve una hoja de papel con el dibujo de un corazón y en el CR + LP

-¿Qué significa eso, ¿Una especie de código? Corey piensa por un momento. -O bien, podría ser ...

-¡COREY!. -grita Laney cuando sorprende a Corey.

Voltea para ver si era Laney quien gritó, y su expresión facial era la ira real.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi diario?, te dije que no lo tomaras. -dice Laney muy molesta.

-Nada Lanes, yo no iba a hacerlo, lo juro. -dice Corey nervioso mientras ve el diario en su mano y lo suelta rápidamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? -pregunta Laney.

-Si, pero por favor no vayas a pensar mal. -dice Corey de manera rápida.

Laney se para y se vuelve a calmar, deja de tener una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás en mi armario? -ella habla en un tono tranquilo y firme.

-Estaba tan cansado, pensé que era mi armario. Pero entonces vi éstas cosas raras, y me di cuenta que esto era tu armario. -Corey suspira.

-¿Qué quieres decir con cosas raras? -Laney levanta una ceja.

-Bueno, esta ropa. -Corey mira a su alrededor.

-Bueno, todos tenemos una cantidad de la misma ropa. -dice Laney.

-Y también tienes este gran cartel de mí. -Corey señala el cartel de sí mismo.

Laney se quedó sin aliento y se ruboriza en frente de Corey al notar el cartel.

-¿Tu viste todo eso?. -Laney se pone nerviosa.

-Sí, lo hice. Y me puedes decir lo que significa CR + LP? ¿Es un código de adición o algo así? -Corey señala la hoja con el corazón.

Corey mira a Laney, quien ahora tiene una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Ella se sorprendió por el momento. Los ojos de Laney se abrieron, y ella frunce el ceño, sus lágrimas caían ligeramente de sus ojos.

-Corey ... -dice Laney angustiada.

Corey mira a Laney, y se da cuenta que ella se molestó.

-Lanes, ¿Qué pasa? -dice Corey preocupado.

-No puedo creer que me gusta un chico que ha sido ajeno. -Laney aprieta sus puños.

Corey se quedó inmóvil, mirando Laney nerviosamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ajeno? -Corey pregunta.

-Déjame en paz, solo toma tus cosas y vete, nunca se nota lo que siento por ti de todos modos. Hoy no iré al garaje. -Laney llora más.

Laney sale corriendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza. La intensidad del golpe aturde a Corey, y luego frunce el ceño.

-¿Laney? -Corey se pone triste.

Él mira el cartel, y luego el dibujo del corazón al pensar en Laney. Él rompe en llanto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que CR + LP significaba en realidad.

-Oh hombre, yo soy ajeno a todo. Y ahora ella no quiere verme. -él reflexiona lo sucedido.

Corey empaca sus cosas con calma mientras se siente como un tonto.

-Todo este tiempo, yo le gustaba. Y. .. yo también gustaba de ella.

Se seca las lágrimas, al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

-Me gusta demasiado. -él lo admite.

Corey consigue una mirada determinada en su rostro.

-Tengo que arreglar esto. No puedo dejar Lanes esté así. -está decidido.

Corey toma su maleta y se abre la puerta. En su camino a la puerta principal escucha a Laney llorando en la cocina, él la mira, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Laney sentado a la mesa, rompiendo en llanto; incluso sin comer los hot cakes esponjosos que había realizado. Corey suspira y se sienta a la mesa:

-Laney, por favor no llores. -le dice Core.

Laney levanta la cabeza para ver que Corey estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Pensé que te ibas, Corey.

-No me iré hasta que te sientas mejor, tengo que hablar contigo. -él contesta.

Laney asiente y mira a Corey en un estado de ánimo alterado.

-Me di cuenta de lo que significaba esa imágen. Somos nosotros, tenemos que estar juntos, eso es lo que era todo este tiempo, tu estás enamorada de mí. Pero, me sorprende que todavía lo hagas cuando seguía siendo ajeno; Tienes razón, siempre soy ajeno a tus afectos. -él suspira y se levanta.

-Corey ... eso no es cierto. -Laney se seca las lágrimas y mira a Corey.

-Lo siento por haberte gritado, y no siempre es ajeno. -Laney vuelve a decir mientras se para junto a el.

-¿Cómo, Lanes? -Corey olfatea.

-He estado pensando en lo de anoche. Nos llevábamos muy bien. -ella responde.

-Lo hicimos. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, me gustas demasiado Laney.

-Corey... -dice Laney de nuevo, pero ésta vez ella se pone felíz y se sonroja mucho.

-Me doy cuenta de que no pienso en la música tanto, y anoche me la pasé muy bien contigo, tu me haces felíz, Lanes. Además de la música y las aventuras que hemos pasado. -dice Corey mientras toma la mejilla de Laney.

-Eso es lo que yo quería oír. -Laney sonríe.

-Ésta pijamada fue una gran idea, me hizo centrarme y a enamorarme más de ti. -Corey sonríe mientras se le sale una lágrima de alegría.

-Oh Corey... -Laney se emociona y se sonroja más que abraza a Corey.

Ámbos se abrazan, y después de unos segundos, Corey vuelve a abrazar a Laney, ella sonríe profundamente apreciando el abrazo que ella está recibiendo de Corey.

-Vamos a terminar el desayuno antes de irnos al garage. -Laney le sugiere.

-Si, Lanes. -Corey responde.

Los dos se vuelven a sentar en la mesa con sus platos con hot cakes y tocino, en eso comenzaron a desayunar juntos.


End file.
